1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chemical cleaners and to chemical solvents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solvents and other chemical compounds are known for use in removing unwanted films such as grease, burned on carbon, paint and varnish coatings, rust and other forms of oxidation, ink and other organic staining media from various surfaces.
Hot caustic solutions and cold acid combinations such as phosphoric acid, citric acid and muriatic acid are known for use as rust removers. These products typically require from fifteen minutes to one hour to remove rust accumulation from a surface of interest.
Hot akaline dip solutions and combinations of chlorinated, aromatic, ketone or aliphatic solvents, phenols and phenol derivatives are used as paint strippers. Most of these are not effective in removing latex paints since latex has a tendency to gum and adhere when these are used in an attempt to remove latex paint.
Caustic cleaners and acid cleaners are known to clean aluminum and to remove oxide therefrom.
For ink removal, blends of ketone, aliphatic, aromatic or chlorinated solvents are used. To clean carburetors by dissolving varnish resulting from gasoline evaporation, hot caustic dips, cold chlorinated solvents and cold phenol derivatives are known. For copper and brass cleaners, acid solutions and alkaline baths are known. As concrete cleaners, strong acid washes and alkaline washes are known.